slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Hill
Silent Hill is a horror media franchise that Victor Surge claims was part of the inspiration for Slender Man's design. It originated as a horror game series, and later recieved some film adaptions. Silent HIll Overview For a more precise overview of Silent Hill and all of the monsters and concepts discussed below, please check out the Silent Hill Wiki by clicking here. Please remember not to copy paste articles if you decide to assist us in editing this page Silent Hill is a fictional horror series based around the fictional town of Silent Hill, Maine. The town itself is subject to an unusual phenomena which draws individuals with tormented, corrupt, or dark pasts to it. Individuals brought to the town in such a way will see it in a perpetual fog and inhabited by hostile and violent creatures. Additionally, individuals trapped in Silent Hill will be unable to ever leave until they fulfill some purpose or goal, which often results with them being forced to come to terms with their dark past through the imagery and places the individual is forced to trek through, which often symbolize the past that said individual is running from. A major facet of this world is known as the "Otherworld", a realm where Silent Hill's appearance is stripped away in favor of a more disturbing appearance that is often tailored to the individual in question. In Silent Hill 2, rooms were often dirty and covered in dirty sheets. In Silent Hill 3 and 1, rooms were often rusty, bloody, and coated in corpses. In Silent Hill Downpour, the Otherworld is coated in lots of running water, cages, and prison cells. The appearance of the Otherworld seems to always be directly related to the trauma the individual in question has. Starting off as a gaming franchise, it was popular enough to recieve film adaptions and graphic novel adaptions. Relation to Slender Man The series features several faceless creatures and characters, which are listed here (alphabetically) The Bogeyman While not faceless, The Bogeyman resembles an abnormally tall human with inhuman strength. He carries around a massive cinder block attached to a fire axe handle and swings it like a giant hammer. He is always seen wearing a raincoat with his face covered by a gas mask, and his face underneath resembles the person that the viewer sees as a true monster. As an example, in Silent Hill Downpour, Murphy Pendleton saw The Bogeyman's face constantly flashing between his own and the face of Patrick Napier, a child molester who sexually assaulted and murdered Murphy's son by drowning him in a nearby lake. Supposedly, anyone and everyone can see the Bogeyman who, unlike Pyramid Head, represents pure fear and brutality, and spares nobody from violent death. The Bogeyman's behavior is nothing short of ruthless violence with no real rhyme or reason, simply violence for the sake of violence. The original depiction of Slender Man in the classic mythos was that his face would change to that of what the viewer saw the most terrifying, which is not unlike the Bogeyman, which shows who that person sees as a monster. Additionally, the original depiction of Slender Man had him often being overly violent with little to no reason, a common trait exemplified in the Bogeyman himself. Furthermore, the Bogeyman selects a target who becomes subject to constant torment until either his own death, or the death of the victim. Slender Man in both modern and classic depiction is the same. Finally, both The Bogeyman and Slender Man are well over 10 ft tall, the Bogeyman's height varying but always being far greater and more massive in height that any human, and Slender Man's height often averaging between 10-15 ft tall depending on the medium. Butcher The Butcher also has a concealed face and resembles Valtiel. However, it is more bloodthirsty than Pyramid Head. What it symbolizes to Travis Grady was never made clear, so its motivations in comparison are unclear. Delusion In Silent Hill Revelation, multiple men's faces warp into a faceless form, resembling Valtiel. Delusion is a fan-given name for these beings. Faceless Monsters In the graphic novel adaption Among the Damned, faceless creatures are present. Faceless Nurse In Silent Hill 2 and all games after, faceless nurses are a common enemy encountered. Grey Child In order to secure a release in the US, The Grey Child creatures had to be remodeled to resemble faceless creatures rather than naked children as they were originally designed. Pyramid Head The most iconic creature in the series, Pyramid Head is a symbol of retribution, only appearing to those with an innate desire for death for their crimes, but are either unwilling or incapable of suicide. Pyramid Head is invincible, and will only die once a person has both come to grips with their behavior and accepted their fate, no longer wishing for death. Early concept art resembled Slender Man much more closely. It is also shown to stalk it's victim for long periods of time, similarly to Slender Man, however its movement is far more supernatural in nature as opposed to Slender Man's supposed 'fourth dimension' movement. Valtiel Valtiel is a mostly passive monster worshiped by Silent Hill's cult as a messenger of their deity. Like Slender Man, he is faceless, and similar to Slender Man's early mythos, is worshiped by a cult. Valtiel himself symbolizes rebirth, and is constantly turning a valve. He may also appear to rescue Heather, indicating that every time she dies in the game, she is reborn at one of the save points. The Order of Valtiel Like some cults in early Slender Man mythos, Silent Hill features a cult that worships Valtiel. Wall Man Wall Men are faceless creatures that hide in the walls and emerge to attack the player. Trivia *Pyramid Head is the first monster in the series seen attacking other monsters. Gallery 72c6dh.jpg SHorigins2.jpg|Faceless Nurse Red_Pyramid.png|Pyramid Head Pyramid_Head_concept.jpg|Early concept art for Pyramid Head The_Order_of_Valtiel.jpg|A statue of Valtiel in the films Faceless.png|A Delusion GreyChild.png|Grey Child Bogeyman Downpour.png|The Bogeyman Halo of the Sun.png|Halo of the Sun, the symbol of the cult that resides in Silent Hill halloween_fight_2012___slenderman_vs_pyramid_head_by_drzexxck-d5joqad.jpg|Artist: Dr. Zexxck Videos Silent hill 2 - Pyramid head Boss fight (HARD) Silent Hill 3 - Valtiel Silent Hill Origins Enter the Butcher Silent Hill - Pyramid Head (All Scenes) (HD)-0|Pyramid Head in the Silent Hill film Silent Hill - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Two Best Friends Play (Matt & Pat) External Links *Silent Hill Wiki **Valtiel **Pyramid Head **Butcher **Delusion Category:Gaming Category:Popular Culture Category:Featured Article Category:Confirmed Influence